1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device and method. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a device and a method of cleaning a photomask that prevent haze from being generated on a surface of the photomask during a photolithography process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with increased integration of semiconductor devices, wavelengths of exposure sources are becoming shorter and shorter in order to improve the resolution of patterns. Accordingly, a haze, which is not formed in a conventional wavelength band, may occur. In a conventional photolithography process at a wavelength above an I-line, exposing energy is relatively low, thus a phenomenon in which residual ions, such as SOx, NOx, POx, F, Cl, NH4, Ca, and Mg, on a surface of a photomask cause an optical reaction does not occur.
However, at a light source of 248 nm or less, exposing energy is increased as a wavelength is shortened. Therefore, an optical reaction occurs between the residual ions on the surface of the mask, and a growth defect called a haze is formed.
A conventional wet cleaning device and method is problematic in that it cannot completely remove such haze.